Container No More
by RFDN
Summary: At the age of five the Kyuubi escapes it's container. Naruto's childhood is overall the same but gets some help from his guardian angels. Naruto will be strong and will have a mission. No Super-Naruto. Pairing vote on my page. T to be safe for later.
1. Death of a Junchuuiki

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Death of a Junchuuiki

_Nothing lasts forever. No matter what there will always be an end. The sun will fade; the land will crumble, the oceans will dry. The time comes when everything is lost. No matter what every kingdom, country will fall. Nothing lasts forever; immortality is but a cruel dream. Lives will always be lost. Happiness leads to sorrow, and pain which leads to joy. Love breeds hatred and sacrifice. Hero's will always fall to villains, the hero will always triumph. These are constants, unchanging facts of life and fate._

_Journal of Nagato Uzumaki._

It was a peaceful night; neither too hot nor cold, a completely prefect evening. The night life of the village was mild out of a deep mourning respect for those who lost their lives but five years prior. The festivities had ended two hours ago when the mass of villagers and ninja gave a moment of silence following the closing speech by the Hokage. Most are back with their families, friends, and lovers spending the night in the company of those precious to them. Some light candles next to the picture of their fallen friends or family during the attack watching in a solemn virgule. Most feel a pleasant but somber mood as the events of the attack surface. Families remember the loss of loved ones taken by the tragedy retelling stories of the fallen's past so as not to allow them to be forgotten. Scars remain in the village, at least one in each person's heart, slowly healing as time progresses.

A minority though seeks vengeance against Kyuubi. They seek to have glory or closure against the monstrosity that claimed the lives of the one whose loss wounded their hearts. They can't help but recall the boy who came for his first time to the festival. He was their road to gaining their needs, at least in their minds.

A blond five year old boy, born on this very day of hatred and destruction walks through the village trying to find a safe place to stay the night. He had just been kicked out of the orphanage earlier today when he got into a fight with another boy. He tried to find the old man, who visited him from time to time in the orphanage for the majority of the day but failed spectacularly. He had given up trying to find the kind man and instead out of curiosity went looking around the village for someone to befriend or somewhere to be safe. Regretfully he finds neither a friend nor safety as the beginning of his dash for life began.

The boy is quickly cornered and looks in terror at the small mob before him. Ten people are before him, but truly only one worries him as that man is already holding the kunai most likely meant to end his life.

"Huh not so strong now are you demon?" The man says aloud mainly to the small crowds enjoyment. The man had brown hair and eyes, was of medium height and build, with a clean shave, and seemingly a middle class wardrobe. To be quite honest he was just an average civilian man who lost a person in the attack on that night of terror. Quite honestly this man really didn't matter in the large picture of the village's livelihood or existence as he was one filler in the background of a multitude of unidentifiable people most days to almost everyone else. He was an identity any ninja on an espionage mission would love to create being nearly invisible to the world as a whole. This man would probably only be within the median of the belt curve; his entire existence never to do a single extraordinary thing in his life.

"Let me go… please?" The bewhiskered boy asks hoping that maybe these people will unlike the orphanage workers will leave him be.

Another of the villagers quickly responds. "Now you're trying to play innocent demon. Just stop with the acts and let us send you back to hell." It really didn't look good for the boy as the civilians moved in. Fear was easily seen in the boy's eyes as he felt the wall impede his continuation backwards. A moment later his first beating began and honestly it was brutal. Bruises would appear all over the boy's body in a few hours. The boy screamed for help as he began to cry in pain. Unfortunately only his tormentors would hear them this night.

The leader decided to start the bloodshed as the boy stopped whimpering, probably passing out or pushing out the pain. He sliced along the boy's arms and chest very shallowly just deep enough to cause pain but not enough to kill the monster he perceives before him. He along with the crowd is rewarded with renewed screams of pain from the boy. The man decides the next strike should also be another non fatal one but instead of a shallow surface cut it should be more remember able and painful. With the knife in his right hand he thrusts the kunai into the boy's gut about a quarter of the way in.

Unfortunately this was the absolute worst thing he could have done. The very moment the man stabbed the boy a red aurora encompassed the boy. Killing intent not having been felt in five years once again encompassed the village. A malicious presence took to the air spreading every second as more power built up within the boy. "The demon's…" one of the men says as the leader's body begins to burn from the intense amount of chakra beginning to eradicate everything around it.

All around the village ANBU along with all the conscious ninja able to remember the horrid night get ready for another fight. The Third Hokage leaves his empty bed once again willing to put his life on the line for the village's safety, hopefully avoiding another mistake like his prized student only three years ago. 'What happened to the seal?' He thinks as he heads to the menacing presence.

The village becomes encompassed in the killing intent of the demon they still fear above many other enemies. Its power radiates throughout the village in an awe inspiring display of intensity. A red pillar of light reaches for the sky as the ninja are nearing the site which freezes those who are within the village. The next moment everything stops in an unnatural stillness. The dark presence is gone.

* * *

This is an idea that was rather new and didn't really cross over with any of my other previous works on my laptop that I am debating between continuing.

Please review this story and my other works as I already have an overall Idea of the story I plan to write but usually need sounding boards and feedback to write the overall story.


	2. Hidden in the Leaves

**Hidden in the leaves**

_Life is nothing but a land where we follow our paths before us. Fate gives us choices which in the end lets us choose the overall end of our journey, our death. Death is the one thing that connects every person, creature and thing. Life though is a matter of our choices and the choices of everyone else. A fight is never lost until a person admits defeat; even if only to themselves._

_ Neji Hyugga, Jounin Sensei of team 11_

The Third Hokage watched from his crystal ball as the students of this year's academy class began the written portions of the tests for their graduation. He does his best to equally watch each of the possible future protectors of the will of fire. Hiruzen trained eyes notice many of the children with no chance at actual survival in the field as they currently are but knows from experience that fact can change. Try as he might he did pay special attention to his second grandson like figure during his observations of the entire class.

Naruto was in the man's opinion a very high potential young ninja who was still regrettably ignored by the populous creating many problems and issues for the young man. The dense, orange clothed, prankster was currently staring at his crush a pink haired girl named Sakura having already gave up on the test due to his lack of a basic education. "Naruto if only you were treated properly by the village." He thinks as he reflects on the last few years as he spent much of his time trying to rebuild his forces to the level necessary to retain their position as the greatest military power. He had little resources and time to spare to other details until relatively recently as a slight decline in mission demand occurred due to the creation of a new village. The years had not been kind to the boy in the least in fact it really was pathetic how over the years that the villagers still chased after the boy calling for his death because of what he previously contained.

The seal was completely gone; he had checked himself multiple times ever since that terrifying day over seven years ago. Interestingly enough some of the traits that were once believed to be the Kyuubi's influence on its host still presented for the boy, mainly his healing rate. While it had decreased at first it was now nearly as quick in recovering from the damage the boy would obtain in life as it once had while he contained the demon. Another of these traits was his rather large chakra capacity which is more noted to have been directly linked to the experience with the demon breaking free. It seemed that his high Chuunin level reserves were mainly a side effect of some of the demons power being absorbed by the boy as it fought against the seal for freedom. The boy's senses also seemed to be above average, for many chuunin and jounin, at least hearing as he note the boy catching sounds of movement a few times he didn't inside of his office when the ANBU either shifted position or swapped out for their shifts.

In the end no matter how much potential Naruto showed he was still struggling on the basics and it appeared instead of training just spent most of his time pranking his authority figures. This test was his last chance to graduate this before he would be booted out of the program and regrettably unless something miraculous happened Naruto would most likely not pass. It's not like he could force this issue like he could if the boy still contained the dreaded demon.

* * *

'Pathetic.' Naruto rested his head on the desk mentally reviewing his observation of the class. Most of the class thought that being a ninja was all about beating the bad guy and showing their full potential every time they had a chance; that would lead to their deaths in the field. 'This is the bare minimum we have for entrants a written test, a basic spar and just one of the three basic jutsu's. Couldn't they have raised the requirements to graduate just a little or just added more practical applications to our education. I could have passed these tests three years ago.' The boy thinks as he pretends to sleep as to keep up the pretenses of his "Identity".

'Out of all the students here only Shino and maybe Shikamarou have the current skills and mindset to be a true ninja of any measure. Hinata is just too kind; she lacks the drive to fight others. Choji doesn't think ahead; he could be a good guard like his father but he would never make it to ANBU as he currently is. Kiba, well the boy is an idiot; He has the second lowest grades in the class academically. If he's anything like his clan then he will be a tracker more than a fighter on missions I could see him working with ANBU like his mother and other clan members sometimes do; he would probably just be a faceless tracker.' Naruto then looks up noticing the "smartest" student in the class.

'Sakura Horano; oh where do I begin, she has no skills beyond the academy's teachings. She scored high on all of the quizzes but can't even see that she needs to work on at least her taijutsu, because it's downright pathetic. She has no stamina what so ever meaning little overall chakra seeing as how THREE normal clones begin to tire her out. If her sensei can get her to work she could possibly become a somewhat competent ninja in a few years but currently unless she gets a lot of help she will most likely amount to nothing in her career beside cannon fodder; seeing as she has no drive being a pathetic fan girl.' Naruto then glances at the blonde girl next to his "crush"; a sense of self hatred come over him when spying the purple clad girl. His attention then shifts to his "rival" as the boy begins to stare off into the distance.

'Ah; the final possible candidate for entering into the forces, the civilian councils and fan-girls' official god, Uchiha Sasuke; he sickens me. The boy; who garners both pity, and respect from the night of his clan's massacre, and his clan's famous bloodline respectively doing all he can to push away the former and demand the later when he has no current claim to his bloodline. He's talented for our age, like all the clan heirs are, but shows off all the time. He is arrogant enough to believe he is the best in the class because of a title handed down by two below average chuunins off of their numerical calculations. He shows off his taijutsu and throwing every chance he gets. His ninjutsu is just above average which when you account for all the scrolls he has at his disposal is pathetic. He knows the grand fireball technique which is easily known because he was wearing the Uchiha fan on his clothes before the massacre a signification of his passage into adulthood as a full clan member according to their laws. The actual rite of passage is known throughout Kohona because of some stupid Uchiha years ago bragging about it. He might know another jutsu or two I doubt it because his chakra levels while high, for a genin, are still not high enough to suggest knowing more than one midlevel technique.'

Naruto then looks around seeing some civilian background children who have some possible promise. Just not enough to make a name for themselves at all in their life most likely being placed as cannon fodder should a war come and most likely just acting as placements in long term espionage missions/ seduction mission.

'And finally we have me, the worst student to have ever been seen since Jiraiya of the Sannin academically, due to the academy being harder academically than it is now and him being an orphan no one wanted to teach which lead to him being ignored, I am the former container of the Kyuubi; son of the Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage, and Krushina Uzumaki, last known survivor of the Uzumaki clan AKA the Red Death. I have been raised as an orphan and sabotaged by nearly all teachers in the academy so I don't become powerful, attacked on a regular basis by the villagers so they can have revenge for all the lives lost the day I was born because the Kyuubi attacked and then was sealed into me, oh and let's not forget surrounded by so many levels of village secrets starting from my very first second of life that I have barely any legal evidence of my existence in the world. Yeah 'my life' is pathetic. Only two more days until I fail the Academy's tests then can start my real life in peace away from this stupidity.' Naruto smiles at that thought which fortunately isn't seen by anyone.

"Put your pencils down, the written final is over." This week's homeroom sensei for the final year class, Ikura, calls out signifying the hour to complete the ten question test is finished. "Ok now you are excused for the day; come back tomorrow morning for the Taijutsu portion of the test." Naruto just mentally shakes his head at the amount of time being wasted needlessly by the facility by giving the students three quarter length days. 'Might as well do a little training.'

He thinks as he walks into the inhabitant less bathroom. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" he whispers after entering the stall creating a useable replica of himself. 'Now to rid myself of the disguise' He thinks as he lets his transformation fall revealing his true form to the clone's eyes alone. He was slightly taller than Sasuke wearing black ANBU style pants tucked into black combat boots. A black kunai holster rested on each leg above his ankles supported by white wraps. He wears a rust colored shirt covered by a black hooded jacket. Hidden from the eyes is a pair of arm guards, a standard black ninjato on his back (hidden by the jacket, to be grabbed by the right hand) and a black undershirt with a Kakashi style mask built in. "Time to go pranking YATA!" the clones says utilizing the false identity set up by the boy before him. The clone then runs out of the door having had enough time pass to have realistically 'done his business' just so any person paying attention to him would not see anything out of the ordinary. "Now time to get out of here." He whispers as he pulls his mask up and hood over his head.

* * *

_ Alright this is second Chapter but I need at least a few votes on the pairing to do much more as it does somewhat effect the next few chapters I have mentally designed. This Chapter is more of a introduction to the characters partially more so Naruto along with some bashing on some characters. I plan on writing longer chapters from now on but that depends on my muse and editors. I am close to releasing the next chapter in shattered and have hit a small block in Unlimited. I would like criticism and comments as they help speed up ideas for the chapters. And yes I will have a quote from a character each chapter. One person mentioned that I needed to break up a few paragraphs as it was hard to read so I just edited that into this draft._


	3. AN

**Author Note**

Dear, readers of Container no More.

I am currently having some trouble writing the next chapter because the poll I set up after the first chapter has had only Four hits.

This is important because in the next chapter and the the second following chapter are heavily tied to the poll.

The poll in question is on my page and I personally need at least 21 votes on it to get a decent representation of the pairing that you would prefer out of the choices I have listed and some reasonable choices you request if enough people are pushing for it.

I currently have only Four votes and have had over 200 hits in the last Four days.

Doing the poll will speed up the creation of the next chapter an the following ones.

The current choices on the Poll are as Follows:

- Fem-Haku

- Ino

- Temari

- Tenten

I have rule for this fan-fiction of no Sakura, Hyuuga, guys, and older women pairings with Naruto and I will not do a Harem. Although I might have Naruto do some dating.

Please do vote and give your feedback as I find it useful when writing.

RFDN

* * *

The last posting i made cut off the other choices so i will apologize for that misprint .


End file.
